A Magic Kiss
by Little Minamino
Summary: At fifteen years old, Princess Justinia decides it’s finally time for Alec to see her for who she really is: His wife. The Bride of Adarshan or Adarshan no Hanayome fanfic. AlecInia. Slightly suggestive.


A Magic Kiss

This wasn't the first time something like this had happened. In fact, in all the five years of her marriage, Justinia was surprised it hadn't happened even _more_ often. That wasn't to say she approved it of course, no wife would approve the flirtatious manner of those court women, it was just that she could understand what it was about her husband that drew their attention. After all, hadn't he captured her attention as well? And she had only been ten years old at the time.

Of course Justinia had every confidence in her marriage to Alexid Adars. He had proved his faithfulness on more then one occasion, but she knew that it was only a matter of time before he needed more then just their usual 'magic kiss' before bed.

Justinia blushed remembering just how innocent she had been all that time ago. Was there really a time when she didn't actually want to be with her husband _like that_? No, even when they were first married Justinia knew that she wanted to be as close to Alec as possible. She just didn't understand how she could be at the time.

Now, however, five years after her wedding day, Justinia was every bit aware of what it was that she wanted. She just didn't understand why Alec didn't seem to want the same thing. Was it possible that he still saw her as a child? Even after all this time he had never even looked at her in a way that could be thought of as 'inappropriate'. Perhaps all of that time of keeping her at arms length had made him think of her as a little sister. Maybe even a daughter.

Justinia's grip tightened around the glass in her hand as she stifled a shudder. The last thing she wanted was for Alec to see her in a completely platonic light. Hadn't he realized already that she was a woman? She had been for almost three years now. But she was still only giving and receiving a 'magic kiss' for her troubles of womanhood. He could at least kiss her lips.

Another comment, another giggle, and the floozy hanging around her darling Alec playfully slapped his arm while casually glancing in the princess's direction. The look of haughty triumph in the woman's eyes told Justinia everything she needed to know. This tramp thought she had a chance with her Alec. Eyes narrowing with challenge Justinia quickly drained her champagne in one swoop before setting the flute down on a nearby table.

"Please excuse me minister," Justinia said, suddenly remembering who she had been speaking with. "I have a matter that has been brought to my attention. If I may direct you towards my husband's attendant, Freid? He will help you with anything more you need."

The Prime Minister of Severna bowed graciously to the princess.

"Of course your highness. I thank-you for your time."

"Not at all," Justinia said with a smile. Turning away as quickly as she could (without being impolite) the young princess hurried across the dance floor, weaving this way and that, to where she had last seen Alec. She was torn between annoyance and relief when she found that Alec was no longer with the woman from before. Relief because she really needn't have worried, and annoyance because she just knew another woman had probably attached herself to Alec like some sick parasite.

A leech was a good example.

Justinia was about to check near the balcony when the soft touch of a hand on her shoulder caused her to jump. Spinning around swiftly, Justinia's excitement quickly dimmed when she realized that it wasn't Alec as she had thought. Quickly pasting on a polite smile she curtsied to the young man even while her mind was franticly running over excuses to leave.

"Good evening, fair lady," the young man said with a flourished bow. "My name is Devvon Elik de Coria Von of Severna. And who might you be?"

"I am Justinia," The princess said, offering her hand for the boy to kiss. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Sir Devvon."

"And you as well Lady Justinia." Devvon smiled charmingly, his hand tightening ever so slightly around her fingers. "Might I trouble you for a dance?"

"I am flattered of course, sir. But I was searching for—."

"Surely you would not deny me your company for such a short time?"

Mentally cursing every courtesy and etiquette that compelled her to agree, Justinia smiled as kindly as she could, nodding once in agreement. As her luck would have it, an entirely new melody was struck at that moment, and she recognized it as a fairly lengthy one. Once on the dance floor Justinia awkwardly rested her hand on Devvon's shoulder, mentally comparing his height to her husband's towering frame.

Even in her tallest heals the young princess had to settle her hand against Alec's elbow to dance. His arms would circle her protectively and she was just tall enough to rest her ear against his chest; the soft, repetitious sounds of his heart soothing her in a way nothing else could.

The feel of Devvon's hand on the small of her back jerked Justinia back to reality and she resisted the urge to pull away when feeling how low down it was positioned. Still, courtesy demanded she remain where she was. His touch wasn't truly inappropriate, and for all she knew it was the common way to dance in Severna.

Justinia made a valiant effort to keep up with Devvon's conversation even as her eyes searched the crowd for Alec's familiar figure. Unfortunately, while her husband's dark looks were out of place in Adarshan, he blended in well with the dark haired natives of Severna.

"Are you not well Justinia?" Devvon said, suddenly breaking through her thoughts once again. "Should we rest?"

"Forgive me," Justinia said. "I am well. I was simply distracted."

"I see." Devvon said. "Should I regain your presence?"

"I'm afraid I don't under—."

The kiss was entirely unexpected and completely unwelcome. Justinia pulled back at the instant his mouth brushed against hers; an indignant cry on her lips.

"What are you doing!"

"I would like to know that as well."

Both Devvon and Justinia turned at the voice. The young princess felt relief wash over her as she tore away from Devvon's grasp and all but fell into Alec's awaiting arms. Burying her face in Alec's chest, Justinia's mind sought out the comfort of his heartbeat even as she listened to the exchange between her husband and Devvon.

"I am most interested in why you felt it would be appropriate to kiss my wife." Alec's voice was hard and Justinia almost smiled. He was using his General's voice.

"Prince Alexid!" Devvon said, surprise evident in his voice. "I apologize, your highness. I wasn't aware…that is I didn't realize…" His voice was suddenly timid. "Is she truly your wife sir?"

Alec nodded firmly. "She is. Don't touch her again boy. Or are you also not aware that this ball is a venture of peace between my country and yours?"

"Prince Devvon!" Justinia looked up, recognizing the voice of the Severnian minister. "Have you no shame! I am extremely sorry your highness, Alexid, Princess Justinia. I assure you that this matter will be dealt with appropriately."

Alec's chin raised, his regal air drawing even more attention to his features then before.

"See that it is. I will over look this matter once because of the young prince's ignorance." Alec's voice sharpened. "However, I will not allow it a second time."

"Of course your highness. I thank-you for your graciousness." The prime minister bowed deeply and the last Justinia saw of Devvon as he was lead away was his flaming red cheeks.

"Are you alright?" Alec asked Justinia, his voice soft, caring, perhaps even loving?

The sudden realization of what had just taken place welled up in Justinia's mind and she gasped out a sob, startling Alec near death. Tears spilled down her cheeks like rain and her shoulders shook violently from her sobs and choked breaths. The prince pushed her back almost violently, ignoring the crowed as he looked his young wife over.

"What happened? Did he truly do something to you?" Alec's eyes narrowed, burning with fire. "I'll have this treaty annulled if—!"

"Alec!" Justinia gasped out through her tears. "My first kiss!"

Alec froze.

The surprised murmurs of the crowd brought Alec back to the present and he glared violently around when he heard the condescending guffaws that Justinia's announcement evoked. Wrapping his arm around Justinia's shaking shoulders, Alec protectively led her through the ballroom.

"Come princess," He said. "You're unwell."

Justinia didn't protest as she was led through the doors and into the baron hall. The disbelieving amusement of the party-goers was enough to make the young princess wish she could melt away into the floor. She was more aware then anyone else just how devastatingly abrasive it was that, after five years of marriage, her first kiss was with another man.

Once safe behind the doors of their borrowed chamber, Justinia tore away from Alec and rushed to the bed. Dropping at the side the princess buried her face into her arms, still weeping, perfectly aware that he husband stood awkwardly in front of the closed doors. When her tears finally began to calm the despair she was feeling quickly changed to anger. Anger for Alec.

"Euti—."

"Don't!" Justinia said, her tears of pain now tears of anger and shame as she rounded on her husband. "Don't pretend like this isn't your fault!"

Alec was taken aback. "W-what?"

"My first kiss Alec! Do you have any idea how painful it is that he was my first kiss? That after five years of marriage, my first kiss was with the prince of _another_ country?"

"Euti, I—."

"I'll forgive you though," Justinia said. "Under one condition."

"Name it." Alec said, his voice almost desperate. "I'll do anything."

"Take it away."

"What?"

"That kiss. Take it away. Erase it. Exchange it. However it is that you want to look at it." Justinia said. "Just make it leave."

"I don't understand…"

"I want you to kiss me Alec!" Justinia said. "Is that really so hard to see?"

Alec took a step back in surprise as his young wife glared up at him with vigor.

"Justinia…" Alec said. "I can't do that, you're just—."

"Don't say it!" Justinia said, pressing her palms hard to her ears. "I'm not a child! I haven't been a child for three years Alec! You remember don't you?" Desperation clouded her voice as the princess rounded on her prince. "The day of my first blood? You remember! You must! I told you, did I not? And yet you did nothing! Congratulations you said! But when it was through and I was truly a woman you weren't there to be with me! Why? Why didn't you take me then? This entire mess could have been avoided!"

Alec was visibly trembling as he stared down at his wife. His fists were clenched tightly at his sides; his jaw locked when he finally spoke.

"Euti. I cannot. You don't understand—."

"I see." Justinia looked away, her face and voice shamed. "It's obvious to me now that you will never want me. To you I'm still just a child. Shall I release you from your vows then? Give you to whom it is that you do want?"

Their gazes met like a clashing storm and it was then that Justinia saw it. A war had broken out in Alec's eyes.

"…Shall I go to someone else, as well?"

Before she could so much as blink the young princess suddenly found herself pinned against the bed. Her thin wrists held tightly down by Alec's large hands as he stared at her; his chest heaving with violent breaths.

"Never." Alec's voice was husky and sharp, his eyes burning with a fire the young princess had never seen. "Never. You're mine princess. And mine alone."

"Am I?" Justinia said. "Am I truly?"

"Yes," Alec said and then he claimed her lips in a bruising, passionate, desperately needy kiss that left the princess gasping when he finally pulled away. It was a true magic kiss, and oh how she had craved it!

"Euti." He said. "My Euti. You cannot know how I've longed for this. For you."

"Then show me Alec," Justinia said her palm resting against his almost feverish cheek. "Make me a woman."

Another kiss, a brush of skin, the rustle of clothes.

"I shall."

The End

Kaliea: This comes from "The Bride of Adarshan" Or "Adarshan no Hanayome". It is absolutely adorable. If anyone reads this, I highly recommend it. There are currently only four chapters out but that's all you need to understand this (since that's all I've read too). I hope that you all enjoyed this. It was a new concept for me, I've never written anything with so many innuendos, but I don't think it's inappropriate if it's viewed by the proper audience. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!


End file.
